Pensamientos confusos
by Sg91
Summary: Reshiram, el pokémon de la verdad y la realidad, conversa con su entrenador después de la partida de N. Un poco de filosofía existencialista y pokémon, lo que pocos llegaron a captar de esta nueva generación. One-Shot


Ya había pasado una semana desde la irrupción del equipo Plasma en la liga Pokémon y parecía que solo había ocurrido hace unas pocas horas; no es que no le importara, realmente, pero aun así le daba que pensar. Ese mismo día todo se había sucedido de repente, una cosa detrás de otra, y apenas le dio tiempo a situarse del todo. Un palacio emergiendo del suelo, pasillos engalanados, dos mujeres, una habitación llena de sentimientos… y al final, una batalla. Luego otra más, después de descubrir la verdad. Y tras eso, una partida. Sí, demasiado rápido.

Lucho suspiró, bajándose la gorra y tapándose la cara con ella, pensando en un futuro incierto; en ese momento sintió que alguien le quitaba la prenda y abrió los ojos. Un dragón blanco de ojos azules tenía su gorra en la boca y le miraba fijamente, como si se esperara algún tipo de contestación.

-Ésa es mi gorra-murmuró.

-Lo sé-respondió una suave voz en su cabeza.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa fugaz, riéndose por lo bajo.

-¿Qué pasa, reshiram?

-Estás muy callado.

Una suave brisa proveniente del este les acarició con suavidad, el pelo de Lucho se meció levemente y la melena de reshiram le imitó. La hierba del prado en el que se encontraban también se agitó un poco.

-Sólo pienso en mis cosas, ya sabes…

-¿Es acerca de la verdad?

-Puede… después de todo, tú me has enseñado que todo está conectado. Aún sigo sin comprender del todo tus planteamientos-comentó el chico, mordisqueando una brizna de hierba.

-Si no los comprendes, es porque no quieres.

-No, si no los comprendo es porque tú apenas te explicas.

A ese comentario, recibió una mirada de desdén por parte del dragón blanco.

-Oh, vamos, no me mires así ¿quieres? Ésta vez en serio, la última vez que lo hablamos acabé más confuso que antes.

-Pero porque te empecinas en descubrir cuanto antes algo que no se puede alcanzar con el simple hecho de saberlo y ya está. Te lo volveré a repetir las veces que haga falta, la verdad no se puede aprehender al menos que tú comprendas antes lo que significa en sí misma.

-¿Ves? Otra vez estás dando rodeos… me recuerdas a uno que yo me sé…-murmuró Lucho, rodando los ojos.

Reshiram miró hacia un lado, con gesto taciturno, y soltó la gorra del chico, cayendo a su lado.

-Sabes que zekrom no volverá… y él no es el más indicado para responder a tus preguntas.

-Sí, debe de estar ocupado conversando con un chico de pelo verde… me pregunto dónde se meterá.

El muchacho se reincorporó por un momento y observó el paisaje, mientras preparaba su siguiente pregunta.

-A ver, voy a intentarlo de nuevo. Si en el hipotético caso de que dos amigos acabaran peleados por algo que ellos creen que poseen razón ¿cómo ambos pueden estar tan seguros de que su argumento es el válido? Y, en tal caso ¿tendríamos dos verdades aquí?

Ante ese argumento, reshiram esbozó una graciosa sonrisa y murmuró.

-Y una vez más, vuelves a confundir conceptos; no se trata de que los dos posean la razón, sino de que ambos comprendan que ninguno de los dos podrán poseerla jamás. No es que haya dos verdades, la verdad no se ramifica ni se divide, no está atada a normas ni a reglas, fluye a través de todos y cada uno de nosotros de manera indivisible.

-¿¡Cómo?! ¡Pero si siempre me dices que la verdad hay que buscarla con humildad!

-Pues por eso mismo, Lucho…

-¡No, nada de eso, ya te estás contradiciendo otra vez, reshiram! ¿¡Es que no lo ves?!

-Yo no me he contradicho en ningún momento.

-¿¡Cómo que no?! ¡Si acabas de decirlo, la verdad es indivisible y la razón no se puede aprehender! ¡En ese caso! ¿¡Cómo quieres que la encuentre si no tengo nada a lo que atenerme?!

-La razón no requiere de métodos o formas que, a la larga, pueden acabar siendo engaños y falacias. Una vez más, vuelves a confundir conceptos, Lucho. Que la razón no se pueda aprehender no quiere decir que ya esté separada de la verdad. Si lo que tú quieres es saber por saber, así no irás a ningún lado. Para saber antes, primero tienes que comprender. Y tú, por ahora, no logras comprender.

Ante ese argumento, Lucho soltó un respingo, hastiado.

-¿¡Y entonces como quieres que llegue a comprender algo si ni siquiera me explicas nada?! ¡Te pones a hablar y a hablar, pero no llegas a ninguna parte!

Reshiram dejó escapar un largo suspiro, pero sin perder ni en un solo momento la calma.

-Lucho, Lucho… aún tienes mucho que aprender, eso está claro.

-Oh, gracias por los ánimos… me pregunto si zekrom tendrá la misma labia que tú.

El dragón blanco lanzó una mirada taciturna de nuevo y miró hacia el cielo.

-Él se mueve por otros derroteros, por así decirlo… él sí se ata a normas y procedimientos, usa el método para poder explicar un ideal, porque es así como se debe de hacer en su caso. Por eso mismo yo no soy capaz de explicar del todo lo que significa un ideal en sí mismo, es precisamente el proceso contrario al que yo uso. Mientras que él se basa en una serie de planteamientos con base en el análisis y la percepción, yo me anclo en las hipótesis que tengan una base fundamental; pero esto no significa que mi forma sea mejor o peor que la suya. Es por eso que, en algún momento de nuestros procedimientos, podemos llegar a encontrarnos. Y es entonces cuando se sucede el momento clave, la sopa primordial. El comienzo de algo totalmente nuevo y renovado.

En ese momento el dragón blanco se quedó en silencio y los dos se encontraron con las miradas; pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que Lucho volviera a hablar.

-¿Y eso es…?

Reshiram esbozó una tonta sonrisa y murmuró.

-Tendrás que descubrirlo por ti mismo.

-¡Oh, venga ya!

El pokémon se rio, divertido, y el chico se levantó.

-Vale, suficiente por hoy, ya me he calentado lo suficiente la cabeza.

-Te rindes muy rápidamente…

-Apenas me das oportunidades para intentarlo.

Se colocó bien su gorra y, en ese momento, sintió que algo le empujaba hacia arriba, encontrándose montado en la grupa de reshiram mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

-Muy bien, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Pues no sé… no he vuelto a ver a Cheren desde la última vez, a ver si le pillo por ciudad Mayólica.

-Pues a ciudad Mayólica, entonces.

Reshiram alzó el vuelo y voló con gran rapidez hacia allá, mientras que Lucho reposaba todo lo que había dicho el pokémon legendario; aunque no lo pareciera, siempre escuchaba cuando le hablaba y trataba de comprender sus palabras, como bien llegó a hacer N con zekrom en algún momento antes de que combatieran. Realmente quería comprenderle, no solo a él, sino a todo lo que le rodeaba, saber por qué las cosas eran como eran y dar un poco de sentido tanto a su vida y como a los que le rodeaban. Y estaba seguro que el día en el que se reencontraría con N, todas sus dudas quedarían resueltas. Ese día sería un día especial. Tanto para él, como para N y para todos los demás que había llegado a conocer durante su viaje.


End file.
